Rani (The Lion King: Revisited)
Rani is an Asiatic lioness. She is the leader of the Night Pride and Kion's mate. Appearance Rani is a slender lioness with reddish-brown fur. She has a cream-colored chest, eye shades, muzzle, and paws, as well as a dark stripe down her back. The backs of her legs bear spots, and her eyes are brown. Personality Rani is strong-willed and dutiful. She is protective of her home, the Tree of Life, as well as her family and friends. She is conscious of her position as the leader of the Night Pride and as queen, rarely showing any weakness to others. She is quite straightforward in speaking her mind and can sound harsh at times. Rani is not without faults, however. While she is brave, she on occasion can be temperamental and headstrong when she thinks she is in the right, to the point that she is quick to assume things and refuses to listen to an explanation from the other party. Beneath her strong exterior, she hides a vulnerable side of uncertainty and doubt in herself at the prospect of becoming the next queen, as she feels she's not ready yet to embrace the title. This is evident after the loss of her grandmother, Janna. Getting to know Kion and his friends helps Rani find the self-assurance to be queen, knowing that she has her friends and family at her side. After becoming queen, Rani grows wiser and is quick to adapt to her new title, earning the respect and trust of the animals of the Tree of Life. History Battle of Kenya During the battle of Kenya, Rani was among those of many voices of the future and the past, who aided Kion with destroying the resurrected Scar once and for all. During Kiara's Adulthood When Kiara started her first hunt, the Lion Guard traveled to the Tree of Life for Kion and Ono's healing. Their celebration was cut short when the Night Pride mistakes the Guard for a threat and attacks. While Kion healed at the Tree of Life, villains attack; Kion was eager to defend the Tree but must learn to focus and find patience in order to heal fully. Mama Binturong pretended to be an animal in need and entered the Tree of Life to gather information for Makucha's Army. While touring the Tree of Life, looking to make new friends, Beshte accidentally frightened the community, forcing Rani and Baliyo to bring its residents for a meeting to know Beshte better than ever. When Rani worried she wasn't ready to become queen, Makini revealed the special gift Queen Janna left for her. When Kion's confidence as a leader was lacking, the Lake of Reflection flashed back to a young Lion Guard, helping Kion remember his past and embrace his role as a leader, as well as Rani. When a new army of predators seized control of the Tree of Life, it was up to Kion to channel his Roar to drive out the bad guys with help from Rani and Bunga. The Pride Lander-Outsider Battle Shortly before the Pride Lander-Outside battle, Ullu approached, heralding the arrival of Azaad, Janja, and Jasiri. Jasiri informed Kion that Zira was invading the Pride Lands and that the royal family needed the Lion Guard's help. While Kion decided to return home to help, Makini stayed behind due to her duty as Rani's Royal Mjuzi. Rani bid them farewell and commented wistfully that perhaps she would see Kion again someday. A New Reign Begins Rani was mentioned by Kion when he talked with Kiara. Kion admitted that seeing Kiara with Kovu reminded him of how much he missed Rani. Kiara assured him that one day, he may go to the Tree of Life again and that their parents would surely understand. After Kion relinquished his role as leader of the Lion Guard to Vitani, he returns to the Tree of Life with his family and friends to become its protector and marry Rani. Rani told Kion that she's looking forward to ruling with him. Kion told Rani that they'd make a good queen and king, to which Rani replies that they already were. The two of them then roared together, finalizing their union. Behind the scenes * Rani is voiced by Peyton Elizabeth Lee. Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Night Pride Members Category:Lions Category:Lionesses Category:Spouses Category:Adults Category:Minor Characters Category:The Lion King: Revisited